Talk:Enchanting (Oblivion)
I haven't tried trapping a soul yet in Oblivion, though I did it in Morrowind. Besides the level of the gem (petty, common, etc.), doesn't it also make a difference what kind of creature the trapped soul belonged to? In other words, rats souls are less powerful than wolf souls, and scamp souls are higher than both of those. This correlates with gem level too, with petty soul gems suitable for rats, but common sould gems for scamps, or something like that, right? :Indeed, but the workings of soul gems belong not in the enchantment article but in the article on Soul Gems themselves. That article could use some further clarification on how to capture souls and soul levels of creatures, however. -- 17:06, 4 April 2006 (CDT) Enchanting items with multiple effects? The wiki indicates that multiple effects can be added to a single item...but that doesn't seem to be the case when I try and do it. If anyone has details on HOW to add multiple effects or if that is definite misinfo, please comment. :It's definatly not misinformation. It is possible to enchant and item with more than one effect, however the total value of the enchants can't be more than what the soulgem can hold and it depends on the item and type of enchant. So far I can do multiple enchants on weapons, but armor and clothing (inc rings and necklaces) only seem to allow for single custom enchants. --William Blackstaff 04:05, 7 April 2006 (CDT) :Very true. Multiple effects can only be added to charged items (ie weapons), not to continual effect items. I will edit to clarify. -- 05:00, 7 April 2006 (CDT) Making new staffs? Is this possible other than in A Mage's Staff? --Spot 06:50, 7 April 2006 (CDT) :Oddly enough it doesn't look like it's possibly with the original Oblivion data files. I had a quick look through the weapon listings using the TES Construction Set and all the staves (with the exception of quests staves such as the Staff of Everscamp) normally obtainable in game already have enchantments on them. As such you have 2 options: :#You might be able to find a mod that creates non-enchanted staves (or do it yourself using the TES Construction Set) :#Use the console commands to drop into your inventory one of the non-enchanted test staves into your inventory and enchant them. I did a quick (5 minute) test of these and they seem to work but I can't guarentee they won't blow up the world later on. You can drop these into your inventory using the console command player.additem 'FormID' # :#:TestStaff (00015f2d) -> player.additem 00015f2d 1 :#:TestStaff03 (0009d9da) -> player.additem 0009d9da 1 :#:TestStaffErik (000912bd) -> player.additem 000912bd 1 :--William Blackstaff 12:20, 7 April 2006 (CDT) Black Soul Gems I believe that these are also random loot in necromancer and vampire dens. Also, a question: is it possible to make them with the altars in game? :Black Soul Gems can be created with the altars by placing a Grand Soul Gem in/on an altar and casting Soul Trap during a certain time period (once a week, there will be a light shining down from the sky at night). Chirikov 03:01, 12 April 2006 (CDT) 3000 charge This article mentions items with a charge of 3000, what are they and where can they be found? :Weapons received as rewards for Daedric Shrine quests often have 3000 charge Vhockey86 12:31, 6 May 2006 (CDT) Enchanting using Sigil stones The article does not mention enchanting item using Sigil stones. BTW, is it possible to enchant an weapon using more than one Sigil stone to get multiple effects? :I added a section on Sigil Stones, and included a "for more information, see main article" like the one for soul stones. Its not very polished as I don't have much time, but its there. If someone could double check it for spelling and proper whatever, I'd appreciate it. Silari 16:10, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Enchanting using custom spell? If you create your own custom spell, say, 6 Frost Shield / 6 Fire Shield, can you then enchant an item with that new custom spell, thus in effect combining effects on a worn item? :For any worn items, no you can't enchant any more than one constant effect on it, as you don't enchant with spells, you enchant with known spell effects from your spell book. If you want to "enchant" a worn item with more than one magic effect you would have to create or modify one in the TES Construction Set, but I have no idea how to do that so you'd have to go to a site dedicated to the use of that program. You can, however, enchant weapons with more than one effect at a time, though more small effects tend to use more charge than one powerful effect. If you have any other questions feel free to ask on the appropiate article or on my talk page. \*\ Hellhound43 13:45, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::So if you create a spell in the spell maker it does go into your spellbook. Even though it goes into your spell book as a spell you can cast, you enchant with BASE SPELL EFFECTS, the same as you use to build custom spells, and you can only add the BASE effects, not the resultant custom spells. Which enchantments are the best for a dark elf/battlemage character? I'm just wondering thats all.--ShakenMike 22:23, 26 February 2007 (CST) :As I mentioned in the Spellcraft talk page, it's a matter of opinion and play style. :For weapons, use effects that damage or drain health, fatigue, magicka, skills, or attributes. :For armor, try effects that fortify one of your attributes, or have spell reflection or spell absorption, a shield (a frost shield or shock shield might be more effective overall) effect, or perhaps you might even want to enchant one with a Night-Eye or Light spell. \*\ Hellhound43 00:24, 27 February 2007 (CST)